Soundwave is Sneaky
South American Jungle - Mountains of blue and gray covered by mists populates this South American jungle. Ridges and ravines, carved out by centuries of geological phenomenon now serves as home to dense rainforest jungles in its pit and a vast variety of wildlife that inhabits it. There exist a geographical oddity here in one of the ravines within this dense jungle where the terrain appears unnaturally shaped... almost as if the jungle foliage has claimed a large spacecraft. Contents: Thundercracker Skywarp Robot Tiger Fragment Soundwave Starfighter Cybertronian Spacecraft - Cyclonus is standing in the cargo bay of the Nemesis, holding out a datapad as he checks things off. Before him is a large stack of glowing energon cubes, the fuel the Decepticons have slowly been accumulating from the Nemesis's reactor. The cargo bay itself is in bad shape--bits of metal plating are sticking out here and there, there's a few girders hanging from the ceiling, but Cyclonus pays it no mind, resolute on only getting the Nemesis operational enough to provide power, and from there... "Excellent, soon we shall enough energon for us all to make the journey to..." He almost says 'Dinobot,' thinks better of it. "...the island, and deal with any interlopers we should find there. It is fortunate that *I* was here to make sure this fuel was not wasted on some foolhardy scheme..." Thundercracker is leaning against a wall, arms folded as he listens to Cyclonus. "Gee, thanks Captain Exposition. We all know that already. We've been here the whole time." The Seeker shakes his head and rolls his optics, but knows better than to push /too/ hard, lest the new/temporary Decepticon leader beat the snot out of him like he did to Starscream. Thundercracker looks fairly tired, as he's been forced into helping with getting the reactor working again. "Tell me again why we're bothering with this island?" Skywarp, right next to Thundercracker, elbows him as if he's just thought of something clever and adds, "Even though your doubts about the cause can sometimes impede your effectiveness, I admire your ability to produce sonic booms audible for over two hundred miles, and I gotta agree with your observation there, THUNDERCRACKER. Why, with my powers of TELEPORTATION, I could take candy from a baby... or an AUTOBOT." Starscream watches as Reflector...all three of him...were going about carrying several glowing energon cubes to join the growing pile. He's been keeping to himself the last little while, which is often never a good sign. Interestingly enough he's even been spending time talking to Soundwave. But right now, he turns at something Cyclonus said, his expression twisting into a scowl. "Oh really? Foolhardy schemes? Like using this energon to get -back- to Cybertron and finish off the Autobots once and for all so we can reign triumphant!? All you know about this island is some unexplained powerspike reported by the Autobots' malfunctioning computer. I'm doubtful we'll find anything of worth." "The importance of the island is obviously based on future-data." Soundwave monotones from somewhere behind Thundercracker. How long had he been there? "Further analysis is impossible without more thorough data." This said, Soundwave turns to a few generic seekers and does that cube-production-thing with his chestplate. Soundwave's been busy, just doing that alone. "Additional investigation is required." Fragment does grunt gumby grade work. You know, the kind Reflector does. He's moving cubes from the chest-factory that is Soundwave and the reactor onto stacks and then securing cube stacks as they become complete. Oh if only he had super Reflector / Insecticon cloning powers. But he's just one mech. All you'll ever need, ladies. :p Meanwhile, he keeps his battle mask activated over his lower face like protective work gear. Rampage also does grunt work, though he'd prefer doing bashing Autobot work. He has little interest for the details of plans. He looks over at Fragment as he assists in securing cube stacks. "Can't wait to start tearing apart bots," he mutters. "Because, you witless fool," Cyclonus snaps at Thundercracker, "our true leader is most likely there, based on the information I saw on Teletran I. Unless you have any BETTER ideas while we are trapped here on a primitive planet with a ship stuck in a mountain side and ONE reliable source of energy?" At hearing Starscream's voice, the datapad in his hands creaks dangerously as he clenches it tightly between his hands. He shows enough restraint to avoid crushing it. "Oh, yes, Starscream, this is enough energy to get ME to Cybertron--a dead world! You short-sighted *fool.* Without Megatron, victory against the Autobots is NOT possible. Believe me, that is ALSO based on, as Soundwave put it, 'future-data.' Anyway... that island is our best lead, so we shall follow it." "Guess we just have to take your word on it, huh?" Skywarp asks with undue enthusiasm. Fragment looks to Rampage. "First thing's first. Find a way to get home... /then/ make sure the Autobots don't." He secures a cube and then looks over at Skywarp. Taking a step away from the stack, Fragment's mask retracts. "His word. My word too." Rumble is sitting on top of the pile of energon like a miniature mountain climber. His legs swing back and forth in the air as he listens to the larger Decepticons debate. "Earth or Cybertron, I'm just tired of sitting on my steel keister. I want to bash some Auto-nerds. You guys talk too much." He glances up at Cyclonus and hastily amends, "Err, not you of course, Cyc." "It's only too bad that your effectiveness is diminished without Megatron's supervision," Thundercracker replies. "If it weren't for that, you'd... er, wait, actually we need to update that on your card, don't we?" Upon suddenly hearing Soundwave's voice, Thundercracker jolts and turns around to face the master of blackmail. "So we need to investigate the island to know more of why we need to investigate the island?" TC waves his hand dismissively, "Ahhhh, I'm not buying it. This whole thing seems a little shady to me." But then Cyclonus sets him straight, and Thundercracker feels the need to stand up a little taller. "Er... no, not really. No better ideas," he admits. In truth he kind of likes Starscream's idea better. This all sounds like a wild turbo-goose chase. But winning Cybertron back seems like an actual workable idea. Soundwave looks impassively at Cyclonus, and then turns back to his work. Don't mind him- it's just loyal Soundwave, doing his job with the calculated efficiency one would expect! Meanwhile, beside Rumble...is...Rumble? Yes, it is! There are TWO versions of him in the same time period, now! The other-Rumble clambers up beside future-Rumble, and claps him on the shoulder. "I like the way you think!" he says, grinning broadly. "I mean, with -TWO- of us on the job, those Cyber-chumps won't know what hit them!" "Grow a set of ball bearings, you insufferable simpletons." Starscream calls as he steps over to take his usual position in front of Skywarp and Thundercracker, his hands on his hips in that that typically mocking tone that Megatron has seen one too many times in the past when a plan is afoot. "Oh /yes/ Cyclonus. Of course. Based on future data. -YOUR- future data." An accusing finger stabs forward at the tall purple Decepticon for good measure. "Tell me. Why should -we- care about a future that only affects you anyway? You think Megatron is so important, and yet here you are wasting perfectly good resources to chase off after him when we could be using it to get in contact with Shockwave and set about harvesting this world for m..." He ALMOST points a finger at himself, "...for our own gains! I've got more vision of the overall plan than anyone else, because I see an opportunity before us that is being WASTED!" "Wait- his future doesn't affect us? How come no one told us this? Did you know that, Soundwave?" Skywarp sounds both confused and angry. Is someone pranking him for a change? "Given certain interpretations of temporal theory, -WE- can influence -HIS- timeline." Soundwave says, "However, given our quantum signatures precede his in the linear time-flow, he cannot subject us to recursive paradox." Cyclonus glares at Skywarp. "This isn't about trust, Skywarp, it's about obedience. And if you've a problem with my 'word' then perhaps you'd settle for the back of my hand." Rumble also gets the evil eye, but it passes when the tape wisely makes an exception for him. Then Starscream rants at him, and Cyclonus turns towards him, giving him a deadly look. Oh, Primus, does he ever want to kill him. The feel of his metal neck collapsing under his fingers would be ever so sweet. "We'll see how Megatron feels about his importance once I retrieve him. I promise you I'll make sure he knows that YOU advised against this. As for why you should care, well, if physical force isn't enough to sway you, then keep in mind this. The Decepticons obviously still exist in my timeline. If we made substantial changes to our timeline, there's a distinct possibility that ALL OF YOU will be forced to endure a darker future. Let's be honest, Decepticons--things were better under Megatron, weren't they?" For the past few weeks, Cyclonus has behaved towards the other Decepticons pretty much like this. Starscream maybe be a conniving rat, but Cyclonus, by comparison, alternates between horribly dull and immensely condescending. He's been belittling all the other Decepticons, even the ones from his own timeline, almost constantly. This is one of the reasons why Cyclonus leaves leadership to Galvatron--he can get away with treating the other Decepticons like garbage a LOT more easily. Rumble grins at past Rumble. He wasn't originally too sure about this time-warp thing, but twice the Rumble hardly seems like a bad thing. "Yeah if only we could get outta this dump and on to bustin' skulls. I'm BORED." The dangers of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey step-on-a-butteryfly paradoxes are lost on a neural net at Rumble's level of sophistication. "I do my best work without Megatron!" Skywarp protests. By 'best work' he means pushing people down stairs. "I KNOW, right?" Past-Rumble says. "Heck, those jerks-" he points accusingly at Fragment and Rampage, "-won't even let me, er...you, er...us, haul junk around! Not that I -want- to haul junk around, but...uh, I dunno where I'm going with this. Wanna go outside and punch one of those squishy organic things?" Thundercracker takes a half-step to the right, ensuring that when viewed from the front, Starscream, Skywarp, and he are perfectly lined up. That's the sort of service you get with the classic Seekers. New, OC Seekers? Usually just standing around like putzes. No showmechship at all. "Yeah like we can really trust you to return Megatron to leadership. Maybe you're just better at hiding your true intentions than Starscream is." Thundercracker is talkin' to Cyc there. Starscream nods sagely at Thundercracker's words about hiding intentions, "Yes, exactly I..." He then cuts off and shoots the blue seeker a GLARE over his shoulder. Focus Starscream, focus! Turning back to the original target of his ire, the seeker leader crosses his arms over his chest, lifting his chin smugly, "Don't kid yourself, Cyclonus. You're strong, I'll grant you that much but you are -not- Megatron. I got your measure with our little tussle...and you got lucky. If you want to try again, maybe you won't be so fortunate this time!" For a moment, Starscream's arms unfold and he points them forward, along with arm guns for good measure, as if he's eager to try Round 2. But slowly, a few moments later, they lower slightly. "Nonetheless...I confess to -some- morbid curiosity as to where this is leading, but your evasiveness is starting to wear thin. How do we know the war is still going on in your time because of -your- mistakes? Or maybe even -Megatron- is the one who has made the mistakes? It's been going so long under his rule, I hardly find it difficult to believe it would CONTINUE to do so under stagnated leadership." "This is confusing," Skywarp asides to Thundercracker. "The presence of new Decepticons, however...unconventional, in a future timeline indicates at least some continued success of the Decepticon Empire." Soundwave chimes in, "Given the focus Cyclonus has put on retrieving Megatron, his presence for continued success is statistically probable." Rumble grins at his alter-ego. "You had me at punch." He starts to clamber down from the energon stack but is distracted by Starscream actually leveling lasers at Cyclonus. He mutters quietly to himself, "Sure didn't last very long under your rule." "Good plan," the Predacon murmurs back at Fragment, then looks over at Skywarp. "Mine, too," he adds. Fragment has, of course, done no such thing as prevent the Rumbles from working. He gives Reflector clone Bob a knowing glance as to the multitudes of excuses and lies to be heard when it comes to ditching responsibilities in the Decepticon Empire. He's not the smartest tool in this shed, but he gets the gist of how what the Decepticons have gained back in the future could be lost with the slightest screw up back here and now. Things like sharing future knowledge with less than reputable Decepticons like the infamous traitor could prove the downfall of this future party stuck in the past. Then again, the future knowledge could do so much for the Decepticons with a 4 million year head start. As he resumes his energon cube moving and stacking work, Fragment speaks up, "You know Crystal City? We just took it. No more Guardians. No more Autobots. No more slag-core neutral civilians. Taking a different path... could be fortuneful... could be disastrous. Knowing the path that works and sticking to it is smart. Survival is guaranteed the way it went down for us. There's no guarantee any other way." Cyclonus is taken aback, somewhat, by Thundercracker's statement. Generally most Decepticons see him as being fanatically loyal to Galvatron. So much so that even when Cyclonus is doing something that Galvatron might not want, most Decepticons seeing him do it will assume that it actually is Galvatron's will regardless. Without that crucial assumption, though... "Perhaps, Thundercracker. But who among us has made the greatest effort to save him so far? Not even *Soundwave,* supposedly Megatron's right hand, has done anything besides declare me the victor of my duel with Starscream, a service I hardly needed in the first place. No, it is I and I alone who has *done the right thing.*" By evil standards, at least. "And yes, Soundwave, thank you. Even if this lead doesn't pan out, well, let us just say we have a lot of time to find Megatron sooner or later." Cyclonus puts his hands on his hips as Starscream acts as if he MIGHT attack, fixing him with a challenging look, showing no fear. "Oh, we're closely matched, Starscream, I'll grant that, but I'm still your better. And I have on advantage over you--courage! Yes, Starscream, that quantity which you will never understand. Oh, you'll persist for a while, but it's more out of stubbornness than any reserve of inner strength." He steps up to Starscream, poking him in the canopy. "So PLEASE try me again if you're feeling up to it, I could use some entertainment. As for 'mistakes,' I'll gladly take my own and Megatron's mistakes over YOURS. You... ha! You're a disaster! When you take command, everything you touch withers away!" "Ha, sweet!" Past-Rumble says, and hops down to the floor as well. "Hey, you remember that time me and Frenzy went into Polyhex and demolished that research lab? And the 'bots were all like 'Oh noooo my research is ruined!'" a pause, "Wait, of course you do, because you're me! That's awesome." Rumble pauses a little way across the cargo bay, where, 'coincidentally' Soundwave stands. "Hey, hold up- I'm gonna get some of my pistons aligned real quick. Want a tune up?" and with that, past-Rumble transforms to tape mode and slides into Soundwave's chest! It's cozy there. Starscream's face screws up into an indescribable expression when Cyclonus advances and pokes him in the canopy, forcing him to take a half step back and rub at his chestplate for a moment. "You...nnfhg! You're a worse fanatic than I'd even realized. You'd happily follow Megatron if he led us to oblivion or allowed this war to grind on till the end of time! Enough posturing Cyclonus...you want the reality of your situation? Here it is! Thundercracker, Skywarp!" And with that, Starscream straightens up, nonplussed by the slightly taller figure as he thrusts his right arm forward and points his laser straight at the center of Cyclonus' chest. He clearly expects the other two seekers to follow suit. Starscream's expression twists then into a pure sneer. "You're so adamant about it being so important that your future be kept intact? Then -prove- it. I'm tired of being kept in the dark." Thundercracker scratches his chin, "Well, I guess that's true," he admits to Cyclonus. Thundercracker has his doubts, but there's no more objections he can think of to make right now. Glancing back at Skywarp, he nods. "Maybe if they told us about this future-data," he asides back in a grumble. He gives Fragment a queer look. "Crystal City? That's been Con held rubble for a while now... at least, in our time. What, did you screw-ups somehow lose the ruins, just to retake it again?" Why would anyone bother fighting over that dump. But then Starscream shouts his and Skywarp's name. Oh s---, it just got real. He straightens up. He joins suit and points his arm lasers at Cyclonus's chest. Push comes to shove, he will stick with his fellow Seekers. "Yeah! We want to hear everything." Skywarp's arm-guns swivel down and lock into place, clattering as the barrel assemblies switch to high-caliber rounds. "Yeah, we're not gonna get slagged for your time... thing! We're fighting for US! That's the Decepticon way!" Rumble is caught up in the moment and starts after his effective clone without thinking things through. He chuckles at the memory, "Man I love breaking labs. They put so much glass in those things. Goes KSSHHH real good." Lost in memory future-Rumble jumps into the air right behind past-Rumble, transforming and heading straight for Soundwave's chest unless something intercepts him before he gets there... Rumble folds inward on himself, shrinking down an antiquated cassette tape, only a few inches across. Fragment just gave Screamer a golden nugget, albeit a slight lie of one, and he says he's in the dark. Nobody listens to the little guys unless they talk like Joe Pesci. Geesh. Ah, but then Thundercracker whips out a nugget of history Fragment's player didn't know and Fragment looks like a jackass. :p So... out come the Seeker guns. Well, frag me gently. The non seeker non sweep non armada space-con puts down the energon cube and sighs. "This... is why... we need... the Big Gun back." He steps up to support Cyclonus standing to one side with his Gravel Gun charged and loaded. Rampage utters a growl, transforms, and his gun-ports pop open. "Are we going to throw down?" he asks Cyclonus. Rampage collapses down into his Tiger mode. Cyclonus still shows no fear, even as all three Seekers turn on him. In fact, he just smirks at Starscream condescendingly. "Ha... Megatron, lead us to oblivion? Be serious, Starscream. I have no illusions about him being a PERFECT leader, but he's by far a better one than you'll ever be... IN YOUR SHORT LIFE." Maybe that bit of future knowledge will throw him off. "Indeed, Fragment. See, see how Starscream pits Decepticon against Decepticon, instead of furthering us towards our goal of destroying the Autobots and conquering the galaxy?" He gestures to Starscream theatrically. "And besides, you two--" He glances at Thundercracker, then Skywarp. "--are useless without Megatron." He turns his back on Starscream, pacing away slowly. "Oh, yes, Starscream, you consider them your lackeys. But I know that they not only hold their true allegiance to Megatron, they desperately need him back." He turns around again. "You, Thundercracker." He points at the Seeker. "Underneath your sarcastic facade, you're an old, broken shell, tired of war, tired of fighting. What would you be without Megatron to provide that faint spark of inspiration to keep going? And you, Skywarp?" He points at the other one, now. "You're *stupid.* What are you, without Megatron's constant guidance? A half-wit bully with a gimmick, and nothing more." Cyclonus merely shakes his head at Rampage. Soundwave, naturally, is on the sidelines, not pointing guns at anyone! He straightens up as two Rumbles slide into place in his chestplate- and then, Rumble will feel the familiar sensation of his systems being tuned up and re-aligned in the mysterious backup systems of Soundwave's subspace... And, of course, Soundwave is pulling in data from his tapes. And in this case, it's a LOT of data, too. ~cricket chirp~ Blue Cassette Tape spins away in Soundwave's chest, either unaware that his entire memory core is streaming up into Big Blue's systems at high speed, or uncaring. Impossible to tell until he comes back out. If Starscream only knew that Cyclonus was but a later-version of one of the two seekers flanking him to either side, it would probably cause his head to explode at the sheer mental image. All the same, he keeps right on glaring, his arm-gun lowering a bit as he seems at least satisfied he's made his point that he has no intention of playing 'fair' anymore like last time. Short life? It isn't an obvious tidbit, but it certainly has its hints, and it causes the seeker commander to scowl for a moment, "Ridiculous..." And then Cyclonus is having it out at the other two, and strangely enough, Starscream's optics narrow as he peers at the tall Decepticon the whole time, as if wondering to what depths he -does- know about all of them? But then his mouth quirks up at the edge in a faint smirk. "Well Cyclonus. You do seem to know an awful lot, but you haven't figured everything out in the end, have you?" With that, he promptly points right -past- towards the tape commander standing nearby, his face an expression of pure and utter triumph. "Soundwave! What are your findings!?" Skywarp glances at Thundercracker uneasily. "I guess he does know me after all." Thundercracker frowns at Cyclonus's words, shifting his weight from one foot to another. How does this mech know him so well? Just who is Cyclonus? "Yeah, ridiculous," he mutters in partial agreement with Starscream. His confidence, like Skywarp's, has faded. His resolve to get real answers, however, has not. He takes one gun off Cyclonus, but that's only to train it on Fragment in case this turns into a brawl. Despite this, he listens intently for Soundwave's upcoming report. He has a bad feeling he isn't going to like what the Cassetticon Commander is going to say, though. Skywarp keeps both guns on Cyclonus. Or maybe he should be keeping them on Bombshell? Or himself?! Good thing he doesn't know the future. "Rumble, eject." A pause. "...Rumble, eject." And both Rumbles are popped out of Soundwave's chest-cavity! Good luck figuring out which one is which. This done, Soundwave turns to the other Decepticons. "Analysis of future data incomplete. However, preliminary findings indicate retrieval of Megatron is the most optimal course of action to ensure the continuation of the Decepticon empire." Soundwave, of course, only shares the information he absolutely has to- he knows its value! And how much of a target it just might make him if it reveals too much... Cyclonus feels quite satisfied when the Seekers *mostly* lose their will to fight. Thus far he's defeated Starscream physically AND verbally--and feels rather proud of the fact. On the other hand, the whole conversation, he realizes too late, was just a diversion. His optics go wide with horror, and he looks at Soundwave, then quickly glances over the whole room, searching for Rumble--and of course he's not there. At least, not until he pops out of Soundwave. Even though it's not really his fault, Cyclonus gives the little tape a stern glare. "...blast. Well, Starscream, quite clever of you! But..." He listens to Soundwave. The tape commander is more devious than he lets on, he knows, so he could report virtually anything. And to his relief, Soundwave picks the wiser course of action. "...ahem, as you can see, you've only learned that I was right." "Speak for yourself, Buddy, I haven't learned ANYthing!" Skywarp says defiantly. Fragment just Mexican standoff stares back at TC despite the odds not being so balanced to make standoff an appropriate description of the situation. He headtilts as the Soundwave-Rumble gambit is enacted and played out. "Told ya so." Blue Cassette Tape pops out and transforms before hitting the ground. He rubs his head ruefully with one hand. "I feel... used." He frowns, unsure of what just happened. His optics grow wide though when he sees Cyclonus glaring at him, and he starts to cotton on that he might be in trouble. "Err, you want him." He points at past-Rumble. Visually they're indistinguishable, and tapes can pop out of Soundwave in any order. Robot Tiger would sigh in relief, but he's keeping his poker-muzzle. The odds did look decidedly lopsided against them if Cyclonus had told them to attack. "So now what?" he wonders. Thundercracker hesitates. "Oh come on, Soundwave. What kind of report is that? Where's the exacting detail we've all come to lo...-" he had been about to say loath, but then thinks better of it, "..love about you, huh? What, did they outlaw Seeker gimmick powers in the future or something?" He still hasn't taken his optics off Fragment and Cyclonus, but does say to Starscream, "What's the call, Screamer?" "What?" Starscream exclaims, his expression turning to one of incredulity as he stares hard at the blocky tape commander. "...that's -IT-?" The look he gives Soundwave would speak volumes unto itself. This is Soundwave afterall and Starscream knows very well how far he can trust him at times... ...but he also knows that when that one is involved, taking chances could be risky beyond belief. "This..." he asides to Cyclonus, sweeping an arm in his direction, though not without the blaster this time. "...only seems to confirm that I guess we -do- need to find Megatron afterall. But it does NOTHING to confirm any of your other claims. Fine, we'll go with your plan, for now! But know this, Cyclonus. -I- don't know you, and I know for a fact that Megatron won't know you either. But I -do- know Megatron." At this, he leans closer and gives the Decepticon second a predatory grin, "And I suddenly find myself VERY much looking forward to seeing what Megatron will think when you meet him face to face." Fragment also considers besides having Megatron here, having a complete set of Predacons instead of just the one could have been a decisive tool in the form of PREDAKING. C'est la vie. "My servos were getting tired anyway," says Skywarp, stowing and locking his guns in the full and upright position again. Robot Tiger is thinking much the same as Fragment. Soundwave doesn't look smug. In fact, he doesn't look much of anything- again, the usual. Soundwave steps closer to the other Decepticons, and surveys each in turn. "Other findings show a 97.583 percent chance of recursive paradox is possible, should any past-timeline Decepticons be harmed." And it's only coincidental that Soundwave is looking right. At. Cyclonus. Thundercracker lowers his guns slowly, waiting for Fragment and any other future-Decepticons to do the same. He smirks at Soundwave's latest tidbit of information. "Awesome. You hear that, you numbskulls?" he snaps at Fragment and Rampage, "We *present*-Decepticons are more important than you. Guess you'll be playing the part of cannon fodder on this mission." Cyclonus has to manage a Leader who is, half the time, a raving madman. He feels fairly certain he can reason with Megatron. And... of course, Soundwave has to throw in that bit of insurance, supposedly to protect the other Decepticons, but mostly to protect himself, no doubt. "Of course... Soundwave. I'm well aware of the necessity of keeping those idiots alive. Yes, even you, Starscream. But that doesn't mean I can't beat you until you wish you WERE dead, so I suggest you keep that in mind.." He glares at Thundercracker especially. "...in case you think more of yourself than you've any right to." "We're too important to get killed off," Skywarp chortles. "That's nice to know. I feel a lot better about myself now." Fragment lowers his super awesome and formidable... sorry, couldn't type that with a straight face... he lowers his Gravel Gun and steps back from the invisible line that divided Team Seeker and Team Motley Crue. "Well now that we're done this moment of sharing and caring, I got work to get back to so we can get on with the mission." He goes back to work. "Oh really..." Starscream's expression turns almost akin to the Grinch about to steal Christmas, arms crossing over his chest again. "You'll not lay a hand on him, Cyclonus. We are -cooperating-, on Soundwave's council. But the toadying stops here." Yes, like sensing blood in the water, Starscream is pouncing on what he feels is a chink in Cyclonus' apparently armor and holding tight like a rabid pitbull at this point. "Go ahead. -Guide- us to this course of action then, but we will be watching you VERY closely." "What he said," the Predacon says, waving a paw in Fragment's direction. He goes off to assist. Nobody's really demanding his attention anyway. Thundercracker winces at Cyclonus's glare, but stands his ground. "Yeah, let’s get moving to this island you were talking about earlier." Rumble sighs slightly as Cyclonus appears too distracted to deal with him for the moment. Regardless, he quietly moves to the opposite side of past-Rumble, playing a little bit of 3-card-Monte. "Agreed. Further maintenance must be done before the island operation is ready." And with that, Soundwave moves off to work like nothing has happened! Well, nothing aside from getting a motherlode of intelligence, and parsing out just enough to cover his own aft...and a little left over to make Starscream feel self important (not that he needs any help). All and all? An excellent day. Meanwhile, Past-Rumble looks at Future-Rumble, and scratches his head. "Uuuuh. Wait. Which one of us is which again?" Skywarp says, "I thought you were both Frenzy." Rumble shakes his head. "Nah. He's red. I'm Rumble and he's Rumble." As if that clears things up. "I WILL guide you to the correct course of action, I assure you," Cyclonus says. Even if he has to manipulate, bully, and coerce them constantly to do so. He has to wonder, though, why exactly Soundwave went along with this? Is it simply because Soundwave knows he'll survive in the future, or is there more to it than that? Did Rumble know something even HE didn't know? He looks anxious for a moment. "Well, yes," Cyclonus says. "This island contains a wide variety of large and primitive creatures called 'Dinosaurs,' but I don't think that they'll be any threat to us..." And he goes to on to ramble about Dinobot Island, explaining everything except the part about the Dinobots eventually living there, making it an isle Decepticons universally fear to tread. Starscream seems satisfied enough at that, though he does give a lingering glance after Soundwave again, then towards Rumble...er...Rumbles for good measure. "Oh for the love of..." He gestures one hand idly, "Someone get a brightly colored piece of something to put on one of them already..." As he says this, he's already turning to make his way back towards where the rest of the work is being done, his mind heavily occupied on....things. "When they LEAST expect it," cackles Skywarp, vanishing in a VWORP of pink energy. Rumble looks at his twin and cocks his head to one side. "Well we could always paint you red I suppose. Anyway, you were saying about making things go squish?" He gestures toward the hallway leading outside. 2032 TP